Talk:Curzon Dax
i added some information, but i'm not sure wether the article is yet elevated above stubness (i'm still wearing my newbie shoes, so any advice will be appreciated). if you feel it's not a stub anymore, just remove it. --Kamagurka 23:04, 22 Oct 2004 (CEST) Still needs quite a bit of info (Curzon's attraction to Jadzia, for example).--T smitts 18:56, 21 Aug 2005 (UTC) Dates from viewscreen in added pic Some bits of information about Curzon's life can be seen on a viewscreen in . These pieces of information however seem to conflict with later introduced data about Curzon. According to the viewscreen, he was born in 2136, applied for joining in 2267 and was joined in 2268. He died in 2367 after which Jadzia was joined. :Background? File: Odo as Curzon I seem to be in a very minor edit war with a couple of people concerning the 'Odo as Curzon' image. I see the thumb box with the title, but no image.--Joel1975 14:48, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :It's working for me just fine. What happens when you try to view the image itself? File:Odo as Curzon.jpg? -- Sulfur 14:54, 26 October 2006 (UTC) ::As Bp and I both said in our edit summaries reverting your removal of the image, it seems that this is a problem on your end, and everyone else seems to see the image just fine. I would like to do what we can to help you though. Could you take a screenshot of what it looks like on your screen, upload it to something like ImageShack (no Memory Alpha, please), and send me a link on my talk page? --OuroborosCobra talk 15:03, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :::I am also having no trouble seeing the Odo as Curzon image, neither in Firefox or IE. Joel, if you log into the IRC Chatroom, there may be someone there (maybe Cid or bp0) who can help you with this problem. --From Andoria with Love 19:54, 26 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the late reply, guys. I was about to see if I can copy the image or page onto ImageShack, but lo and behold. I think someone fixed the problem(or it must have been something I did without realizing it)...and I can now see the image. (Thanks for the help, though!=D) ::::Note: I had the same issue with Joseph Ruskin's page, with the image of the Cardassian Informant, which I wasn't unable to see. ::::Thanks again for the help.--Joel1975 01:50, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Alright, I seem to be having the same issue with the image. I think only administrators are seeing the image, or it may be a database error. What I may do later on is upload a similar picture so those who have the same issue will be able to see it as well.--Joel1975 23:21, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::Update: I've changed the 'Curzon as Dax' photo to one which I had uploaded, named 'Curzon As Dax 2'...and it seems to be a viewable version...--Joel1975 18:53, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :::And I am reverting the change. The old one was viewable. I am not an administrator, and I see the image just fine. Two our of the three people who have responded to your problem are not administrators. The problem is on your end, not ours. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:09, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, I would hope that someone would assist me so I may view the photo like the rest, rather than having this revision war. Future Note: DO NOT RESORT TO PERSONAL ATTACKS, OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE REPORTED.--Joel1975 05:11, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :::OK. What OS are you using? What browser? What version of the browser? Where is my personal attack on you? --OuroborosCobra talk 05:12, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :::Your personal attack is in your revision, and I quote: 'Go fix your computer.' That was uncalled for.--Joel1975 05:14, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :No, it wasn't, it was advice. Your computer is the problem. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:16, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :::No, it was an attack; and there was a better way to offer advice. Especially if you don't know what the problem is. In any event, I am giving you a cease and desist .--Joel1975 05:19, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :First off, you can't give me a cease and desist when I have not violated policy. I may not have gone into details on what you need to fix, but it still seems to be on your end, and I provided advice. Now, I am willing to ''help you fix the problem, I have even asked you a series of questions which would help me do this. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:22, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :::Well, if I thought to ignore you and you continued you would definitely border on violation. If not on Memory Alpha, on the internet alone. could be debated until the cows come home. However, I'm going to give you a chance. If you continue a harassing nature, I will stand with the aforementioned cease and desist. Now, I am using Firefox. Which version, I'm not sure...as it was recently updated.--Joel1975 05:27, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::::While Cobra could have given his advice more, um... delicately, it is not a personal attack. That said, if you are having trouble viewing the image (I am not, btw), please report the issue to Cid Highwind as he may be able to find a solution. But please, do not replace the image again, otherwise I'll have to protect the page. --From Andoria with Love 05:24, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :::::As I stated, if I gave him a cease and desist, and he continued contact...that wouldn't be 'cool.'would be considered harassment. However, to move on with the issue at hand...I'll try Cid Highwind... Thank you, Andoria with Love...--Joel1975 05:28, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Birthdate I added that he was born before 2267, because in his 100th birthday is mentioned, and as he died in 2367 he must have born at least in 2267. In fact, considering that Sisko planned the party his 100th birthday must have fallen sometime between 2350-when Sisko joined Starfleet and-and 2367-when Curzon died. Kennelly 14:52, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Oddity I find it a bit amusing yet bizarre how Curzon consumes multiple drinks while in Odo's body during Jadzia's zhian'tara. Odo has admitted in earlier episodes that he doesn't have any taste buds. So it makes me wonder why Curzon kept consuming them when he couldn't possibly get any pleasure out of it. :Odo's shapeshifting abilities are also constantly evolving. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:54, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::True, but there is a point to it since it wasn't ever made official beforehand about having taste buds all the sudden. Also makes you wonder what he did with all that foreign liquid inside of him after. Haha. --BloodMalice 23:35, 20 August 2008 (UTC)